Reason
by Marie Graham
Summary: Everybody has a reason for living. After all, if we didn't have a reason, we would just be doing nothing. This is what Kurapika is always telling himself, but when he meets a selfless doctor helping people for free, he begins to question whats he has always known. AU, Leopika. T for swearing and mild sexual themes.


**AN: Hello! This is my first Hunter x Hunter fic, and even though I feel like I've gotten Kurapika's personality down, I'm still a bit hesitant on Leorio. So he may seem a bit OOC here, but I promise that as this story progresses, I will try to find his personality in my words. I hope that you enjoy this first chapter! Don't forget to review, please.**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Everyday, as Leorio Paladiknight walks back to his home after a long day at the hospital, he goes through the slums in case anybody needs help. And everyday, he sees the same young man, with near-shoulder length blond hair and a blue robe, staring at him. Multiple times, Leorio has attempted to approach him, and multiple times, the man disappears. And so the young doctor learned to accept the fact that he will always be there, silently watching him.

Everyday, Kurapika Kurta sees the same man in scrubs walk through the slums, helping the sick for nothing more than a smile and a 'thank you'. And everyday, he wants to ask him to help his best friend, Pairo. But he argues with himself- nothing can help him, or nobody can be that selfless, and eventually turns away, avoiding the doctor when he tried to talk with him. Until one day.

* * *

"Hey, kid! Watch where the fuck you're going, brat," a tall, rough man with a strange hairstyle yelled in a dark haired boy's face, holding him up by the collar of his maroon robe. The victim kept apologizing frantically, hoping to escape, but the man kept getting angrier. Leorio was passing through, doing his daily rounds, when he saw the exchange. To his surprise, he saw the same blond that was always watching him trying to pull the boy away.

"Put Pairo down, you scum! He's blind, he couldn't see you!" He was getting very worked up, Leorio noticed. They must be very close to each other. The blond kept reaching, but came short, due to his height (or lack thereof).

Deciding he'd had enough, Leorio stepped forward, gently moving the blond man to the side. "Hey, now, stop that!" He grabbed the boy from the man keeping him captive with ease- despite being a doctor, he was well toned, and fairly muscular. After rescuing the boy, the doctor pushed the bully against the brick wall of the building they were in front of. He was about to beat the living hell out of him, when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Turning questioningly to the source, he found the young man beside him, his features simultaneously calm, but also betraying a fiery rage.

"I can handle this man by myself. There is no need for you to interfere, Doctor." His dark gray eyes gleamed, and Leorio swore that if this had been an action anime, his irises would have been red with fury.

Leorio backed off, sensing that there was something dangerous about this man when he was this angry. He watched in apprehension as he whispered something into the bully's ear, making him tense in fear. The blonde man backed away, staring after the bully as he ran for his life.

Leorio shuddered at the thought of what had just transpired, and quickly turned to the slightly younger boy whom they had rescued. "Hey, kid, are you alright? Do you need any medical attention?" Seeing the maroon clad boy flinch in surprise at the sudden words, he recalled the blond mentioning that... Pairo, that was it, was blind. He approached him, as the blonde one watched warily.

This wasn't the first time that Pairo had been bullied due to being blind. Kurapika had seen it frequently, and each time, his hatred towards others grew stronger and stronger. Pairo was now one of the only people he trusted and cared for. But now this doctor, who could have just as easily turned a blind eye to the ordeal, had come in to help. If Kurapika hadn't stopped him, he even looked ready to kill that punk. He eyed the doctor with interest, watching as he checked over Pairo, making sure he had no injuries.

Kurapika quietly walked towards the two, startling the doctor, who hadn't heard him approaching. "Thank you for helping him. My name is... Kurapika." He bowed in greeting and gratitude to the doctor.

The bespectacled man in scrubs quickly smiled, and stood. "It's nice to meet you, Kurapika. I am Dr. Paladiknight, but most call me by my first name, Leorio. And there's no need to thank me. I've always done this, it's nothing special, really." At this, he opened his briefcase, and handed Kurapika a small white card. "This has my home address on it. If you and Pairo ever need any help, for any reason, please do not hesitate to drop by and ask. I may not be home, but just leave a note on the front door." Leorio gathered up his belongings, and headed further into the slums, continuing his daily tradition.

Kurapika stared after him, eyes wide in shock. Nobody had ever been that kind- even his own family, besides Pairo- and he wasn't used to it. But something told him that what he just saw was only a professional act, that if he were to visit him during the day, he would find somebody deeper than just a kind doctor. Somebody with a story, a family, and a reason. Everybody has a reason for living, just not everybody has found it yet. Kurapika knew this for a fact, and he had yet to be proven wrong. After all, if nobody had a reason to keep moving forward, we would all still be at the starting line. And while being a doctor and helping others for free would be an admirable reason, Kurapika knew it wasn't Leorio's.

And he wanted to figure out just what it was.


End file.
